


Why Don't We Go Party?

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Louis, Jealousy, Los Angeles, M/M, Party, Rule Breaking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis decide to visit Harry in LA over the break. While at a club they meet an A-lister who invites them to a private BDSM party. Of course all hell breaks loose at the party. This one leads to some serious smut. Be warned! (Originally it was supposed to lead to fluff, but I failed miserably at that so smut and sex it is!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA and Invitations

Their first real break in years has been a godsend. Liam and Louis spend most of it holed up in their secret flat in London spending days cuddling on the couch or in the bed and watching stupid movies when they weren’t visiting their respective families. Of course they make love at least twice a day while there were no pesky bandmates complaining about noise or how gross it is to see them kiss. They both tried to keep things in front of the lads PG, but it is quite hard when their bodies have developed an almost magnetic pull to each other. A bit into their break they both decide to visit Harry in Los Angeles where he’s been vacationing for most of the time they’ve been off tour. 

Walking out of LAX was a nightmare. They were immediately swarmed by paparazzi. And then one stupid guy brought up the money question. Liam had to keep his head down and clench his fists to keep from punching the guy’s teeth out, but Louis as always decided to face the problem head-on and mock the out-of-line pap. Once they were settled into their SUV Liam finally unclenched his fists. As soon as they got into the hotel room Liam couldn’t keep his hands off his boyfriend. It was a lust-filled haze for a couple hours while Liam fucked out his aggression before they both passed out. When the younger boy finally woke up the next morning Liam found he had a handful of missed calls and texts from Harry. He groaned and flung an arm over his eyes then clicked Harry’s contact in his phone. It rang twice before the curly lad picked up.

“Well look who it is. You guys come to visit me in LA and don’t even bother to ring when you arrive.”

Harry sounded almost as irritated as Liam felt at the moment. Liam rolled his head to the side realizing that it wasn’t morning at all. In fact it was almost 3pm.

“Sorry, H. We had some problems at the airport last night then just crashed.”

“I have the perfect way for you both to make it up to me though. We’re going clubbing tonight. I found a great VIP spot that makes good drinks. I’ll see you at my house in two hours. I’ll text you my new address.”

Liam didn’t even get a chance to protest before Harry rang off. He looked down at his shoulder to see Louis still dead to the world with a bit of drool making its way down his cheek. Liam tried to be disgusted as the drool dripped onto his shoulder, but he couldn’t bring himself to be anything beyond fond. He ran his fingers of his arm that wasn’t trapped under his boyfriend down the slightly stubbled cheek.

“Time to get up, love.”

Louis made a noise of protest and wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist squeezing.

“We’re meeting Harry in two hours and we both desperately need a shower.”

“No. Vacation time. Sleep. Shhh!”

“Lou, don’t make me carry you to the shower and throw you in freezing water.”

“You’re such a jerk”, Louis moaned out finally cracking his eyes open to glare up at Liam.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.”

It took another five minutes of coaxing and the promise of tea to get Louis out from under the covers. Liam fished out the supply of English tea that Louis had packed away in his suitcase and got the crappy hotel coffee maker to produce some hot water. Louis waited on the bed refusing to stand up until he got his tea. After a few minutes Louis was clutching a steaming mug made just the way he liked it. Liam dropped a gentle kiss on the top of his boyfriend’s hair and hopped in the shower washing the airplane germs and sex off his body. He was brushing his teeth when Louis came into the bathroom looking a little disappointed that Liam was already wrapped in a towel. They got dressed in record time and were both ready with a half hour to spare. Ready was a relative term with Louis though. He kept insisting he was ready, but five minutes later would be back in front of the mirror fixing his hair again. Liam got fed up with it after a while and physically dragged Louis into the hallway. They went down to the waiting SUV. Liam plugged the address into the GPS while Louis fiddled with the radio trying to find something “bearable”. Several minutes later Louis had to change it because their own voices started playing through the speakers. They arrived at Harry’s with ten minutes to spare. Liam went to ring the doorbell, but Louis just flung the door open and barged inside.

“Harry! We’re here! You really should keep your door locked.”

Their bandmate barrelled down the stairs enveloping first Louis then Liam in a tight embrace.

“Bout time you two showed up. Let me give you the tour then we can order in some dinner and head out!”

The house was mostly empty aside from some brand new furniture and some recently purchased art. They ordered from a Chinese place and sat down at the island in the kitchen to eat. Louis flopped on a couch in the gigantic living room once he was done consuming his dinner as well as some of Liam’s claiming to be in a food coma. Harry informed his mates that they had some time to hang around as the car wouldn’t be picking them up until 8. They filled the couple hours catching up on life and talking about plans for the stadium tour. The three boy-banders piled into yet another SUV that took them directly into the poshest part of downtown LA. Harry led the way up to a brightly light up building. They could feel the heavy pulse of the music from outside. Liam raised an eyebrow when Harry didn’t head for the front door where there was a pretty long line, but ducked down an alley. An unassuming back door came into view with a rather large man in a black suit standing outside.

“Welcome back, Mr. Styles.”

“Thanks, Frank!”

The door was opened for the three boys and they stepped inside. A beautiful girl in a very tiny dress smiled at them from behind a counter greeting Harry with his first name. She introduced herself as Jackie and led the boys up a spiral staircase. They went through another door and found themselves on a balcony overlooking the dance floor packed with bodies illuminated by strobe lights. The DJ was on a raised platform pumping out some remix through a huge sound system. Liam looked around the balcony noticing quite a few famous people sitting at the booths including actors, fellow musicians, and other A-listers. Jackie introduced them to another very similar-looking girl in possibly even less fabric who took their drink orders. The music was loud so none of them even bothered to talk to each other. Harry disappeared after a bit to have a shouted conversation with some guy that looked really familiar. Louis bobbed his head to the music and sipped at his drink. Before their glasses were even empty another round was being placed on the table. Louis shrugged at Liam and transferred his straw over. They both were hyper-aware of the space between them. It felt unnatural after a month spent attached at the hip, but they were in public. Their PR team and the heads of Modest had given them a very stern lecture about keeping up a straight public appearance. Eleanor had been introduced long ago when Louis had first admitted to their team that he was 100% gay so nothing changed for him. Louis was used to hiding who he was really with. Liam wasn’t. He had truly loved Danielle and when they broke up he had been devastated. Liam pin pointed that time period to when he first started falling for Louis. Sophia had come along about a month after the boys started dating. She was a great girl and a good friend. A woman sat down at their booth pulling them both from their thoughts. She slid across the expensive-feeling leather to shake hands with both of them. She shouted that her name was Kristen. Louis instantly recognized her from her film work, and became very animated as he started to speak to the young actress. It took Liam a bit longer, but he soon realized he knew her face from that tween vampire movie saga.

“Do you guys want to go talk some place quieter”, she asked offering them a warm smile.

They nodded and grabbed their drinks following her out to a balcony off the back of the building. She took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. She offered them the pack and Louis snatched one up. Liam looked down at Louis with a warning glare. It was a horrible habit of Louis’ to smoke when he was drinking and Liam loathed it. Louis took the offered lighter and puffed out a cloud. Kristen studied them both for a moment before looking around to make sure they were alone.

“How long?”

“Excuse me”, Liam replied trying not to panic.

“Calm down. Your secret’s safe with me. I was just curious.”

“How did you know”, Louis asked studying the actress carefully.

“I could spot it from a mile away. Did he become your Dom before or after you started dating?”

Louis paled considerably and Liam instantly started sputtering on the sip of alcohol he just took. Kristen smiled and rested her elbows on the railing taking a long drag of her cigarette. The two boys shared panicked glances. Sure the boys knew and the rest of their team had probably guessed, but the D/s part of their relationship was held pretty tight to the vest.

“I-I don’t know what you mean”, Liam tried, attempting to keep his voice steady.

Kristen gave him a raised eyebrow.

“Honey, you scream Dom more than almost any person I’ve ever met. That look when Louis here took the cigarette just cemented it. I’ve seen my Dom give me the same look a thousand times.”

Liam could feel his cheeks going red. 

She turned to Louis, “and judging by your sly smile as a response to that look you are probably a brat. Am I right?”

It was Louis’ turn to blush as he hastily took a long sip from his drink trying to avoid the question.

“What are you playing at”, Liam asked studying the actress intensely.

“Nothing. I’m certainly not judging you or anything. I play too. It’s nice to see another young couple who has established roles in the bedroom. That kind of play is really not that uncommon around here though. You’d be surprised. Look, I wouldn’t have brought it up at all, but you two look a bit strung out. There’s a party happening for people like us tomorrow night. It’s big names only. More exclusive than this balcony even and invitation only. No cameras. Phones get left at the door. You’d be safe to have a fun night as yourselves. And I promise that you won’t be judged. You might learn a few things and maybe have a night of fun.”

Kristen reached out to take Louis’ hand whipping a Sharpie from the back pocket of her jeans. She jotted her phone number down on the back of Louis’ hand.

“I’ll put your names down on the list. Text me for the address.”

She flicked her cigarette over the railing and turn away walking back inside. Liam and Louis just stood there for almost ten minutes staring at the door. Louis finally cleared his throat shaking his head.

“Well, that was—uumm—that was interesting.”

Liam nodded looking down at Louis’ hand where the numbers stood out in bold, black ink. In a flash Louis whipped out his phone and started typing furiously. He consulted the back of his hand a couple times before the sound of a sent text message rang out. Liam just watched with his mouth hanging open.

“Lou, I—I don’t—”

“Calm down. I just asked for the address and warned her we had to talk about it.”

“You want to go?”

“Was it that obvious? Wow! You must be the next fucking Sherlock Holmes.”

“Watch the tone, Louis.”

“Do you not want to go?”

Liam sighed running a hand through his hair. They both approached PDA very differently. Louis was one to hang all over the people he loved openly showing affection. Liam on the other hand was more guarded and careful who he let see his private life.

“We could just go and pretend to be friends if I make you that uncomfortable.”

A sound that resembled a growl left Liam’s mouth; he reached out clutching Louis’ hand tightly.

“You know that’s not it. I’m just worried.”

“You don’t have to worry about everything, you know? Maybe on occasion you could breathe and see what happens?”

There were a few minutes of silence before Liam groaned out, “okay”.

“Wait, really? We can go?”

“Yes, but no one gets to put their hands on you besides me. And we stick together all night.”

“Contrary to your belief, Liam, I’m not 5-years-old and can take care of myself.”

“Those are the rules of we’re not going.”

“Fine.”


	2. The Actual Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This took so long because I couldn't write it in one sitting. This chapter was the direct reason for like 10 cold showers for me. This chapter is the story of the party and the Lilo going-ons that happen there. Louis gets punished of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY WROTE A SEX SCENE! YAY!  
> (Sorry, I'm really excited for this!)

Both boys swallowed thickly as they pulled up to the gate that blocked off “the most prestigious community in Los Angeles” according to their googling. They sized up the at least 10-foot wall a bit spooked. A guard walked up to their window as Liam rolled it down.

“Names and identifications please, gentlemen.”

They both pulled out their wallets handing over their British drivers licenses hoping they would be accepted. After a few minutes where the guard inspected the cards with his flashlight they received their identification back and the guard signaled to his partner in a booth. The solid gates opened up and Liam quickly put the car back into drive. Four houses down they pulled into a driveway a bit suspicious that they couldn’t see any other cars parked outside. A young man dressed in a suit approached the car and explained he was a valet. After getting the ticket Liam and Louis approached the house. Neither of them had ever seen a valet at someone’s home. Another man took their phones placing them in separate boxes with their names scrawled on the front.

“Is this your first time, boys?”

They nodded. The man smiled softly and gently explained that the house safeword was “chocolate” and that all play was to stop immediately if the word was spoken. They were told they had free range of the entire house as long as the door to the room was open. They both nodded their understanding and were waved toward the huge oak front door. Liam reached back with one hand grasping Louis’ tightly as his other opened the door. The house was pleasantly warm inside and the soft smell of freshly cut lavender filled their noses. Every inch of the enormous foyer was pleasantly decorated with an elegant but homey theme. As the couple reached the main hallway they heard the chatter of people coming from everywhere. They wandered for a few minutes through the vast main rooms slipping between people who were deep in private conversations. This party was nothing like they had imagined. There was no one being whipped in the main rooms and everyone was dressed. Dressed was a relative term though because while some were wearing casual attire others were in leather outfits. Some were even connected to another with a leash. There wasn’t a face in the room that they didn’t recognize from magazines or the news. Louis began tugging frantically at Liam’s sleeve getting his boyfriend’s attention.

“Li, Beyoncé is here with Jay-Z.”

Liam seriously thought Louis was fucking with him until he followed the older boy’s eyesight. They both shuddered a bit star struck for a moment trying and failing at not staring. Their vision was pulled away when they were both tapped on their shoulders. Kristen was standing behind them with a very thin, almost gaunt looking man.

“You made it! Good job convincing him, Louis.”

Again they were taken aback by the fact that this stranger could read them faster than the page of an open book. She leaned forward hugging them both briefly before returning to her man’s arms.

“This is my Dom, Rob. Rob, this is Liam and Louis.”

The boyfriends looked the man over critically before shaking hands with him seeing no threat.

Rob smiled softly, “lighten up, boys. It’s a party.”

After a few minutes they were all talking freely and laughing. Louis looked up at Liam after he had gone silent for a few minutes to see him staring at a man on his knees. The man on the floor had a collar around his neck with a leash attached. Louis noticed though that Liam wasn’t paying any attention to the male Dominant. The submissive’s head was bowed and his hands were gripped at the base of his back. Louis knew the look on Liam’s face. It was lust.

A sinking feeling took over Louis’ entire body as well as jealousy and anger. He was supposed to be the only one who got that look. Louis slowly pulled his hand out of Liam’s grip explaining that he was just running to the loo quickly.

“Come right back, Lou. I don’t want to lose you.”

Louis huffed under his breath, but gave Liam a sweet smile with a promise to be back. Liam looked back to Kristen and Rob who both seemed a bit concerned. After five minutes Liam began probing the crowd for his feather-haired boyfriend. After ten minutes a sense of panic started. After fifteen minutes Liam excused himself from Kristen and Rob to begin searching. He frantically searched the main rooms until he spotted his boyfriend in the kitchen speaking to Jay-Z. Red started creeping into the edge of Liam’s vision as he watched the superstar reach out to brush Louis’ fringe off his forehead. Liam balled his fists ready to strike as he barged closer to the two. Louis caught sight a Liam a few seconds before contact and quickly grabbed his hands as soon as they were close enough recognizing the danger. Liam was almost shaking with anger.

“Excuse us for a moment, Jay.”

Louis physically dragged Liam out of the room and up the stairs finding an empty bedroom and shutting the door tightly behind him. Liam wanted to break something. He wanted to pick up that expensive-looking bedside lamp and chuck it across the room.

“Liam, calm down!”

“Calm down? You fucking want me to calm down? What were the rules, Louis? There were two fucking simple rules! Stay with me and no one touches you. That was it!”

Louis stood there watching Liam pace which seemed to be his favorite past time when he was angry. Liam roughly ran his hand through his hair absolutely seething.

“What do you care, Liam? Why don’t you go downstairs and find that little bitch on his knees?”

“What in the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“The submissive on his knees with the leash! The one who wasn’t even looking at his Dom! It’s obviously something you want so why don’t you go find him?”

Liam hadn’t noticed Louis desperately trying to blink off tears with little success. He stepped towards his boyfriend using his thumb to wipe away the one drop that was cascading down Louis’ cheek. Louis stepped back crossing his arms over his chest and turning his face away.

“You’re a moron. I want you. I’m here with you. Jesus, Lou, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. When I was looking at that other sub I was grateful you weren’t like that. I was thinking about you fighting me in the bedroom later. I was thinking about fucking you into submission and how hot it is to force you to your knees.”

Louis rubbed at his cheek peeking at Liam from the corner of his eye.

“Really?”

“You are a fucking idiot and I love you more than anything in the world. I was trying not to get hard thinking of pinning you to the bed and fucking you slow and sweet until you were squirming and begging.”

A shiver travelled through Louis’ body at the thought and he stepped closer to Liam meeting his Dom’s eyes.

“Well we do have a bed right here.”

“You broke the two rules I set down for you tonight, love. Do you really think you’re getting anything before your punishment?”

“But Leeyummm”, Louis whined out running his hand down his boyfriend’s chest.

“Naked, Lou, so I can fuck you the second I’m done tanning that perfect ass.”

Louis let out a little moan tearing every stitch of clothing off his body in record time fitting himself into Liam’s front. The older boy couldn’t help the little choked off noise when Liam’s huge hands reached around cupping and molding his fleshy backside.

“Please, Sir.”

“Bend over the side of the bed and push your ass into the air.”

Louis did as he was told finding that the bed was the perfect height for the edge to line up with his waist. He dipped his back as low as possible pushing his bottom out and up for punishment. Liam moved to stand behind his sub pushing hard with his left hand into Louis’ lower back forcing his boyfriend to keep himself presented. The sharp sound of smacks rang out through the room echoing off the walls. Louis burrowed his face into the covers muffling his whines and whimpers. After a couple minutes Liam stopped spanking to reach his hand forward. He gripped the long, brunette locks and yanked pulling Louis’s face out of the sheets. Liam could hear Louis panting harshly as his neck was forced to extend completely.

“No hiding from me, love. I want to hear you all night. Don’t hold back a single noise.”

“Yes”, Louis whimpered out breathily.

“I want everyone who walks by this room to hear your whimpers and moans. I want them to know you’re in here getting your perfect ass punished and then fucked.

After another short pull Liam released Louis’ hair letting the older boy’s upper body fall back to the mattress. Louis turned his head to the side still panting and starting to shudder a bit. The spanking began again with a little more force behind each connection. After ten minutes Liam stopped realizing something.

“Are you rubbing off against the bed?”

“Yes!”

Liam pulled his hand off Louis’ back dragging his nails as he went resulting in a little hiss.

“Why is that, Lou? Is this making you hard?”

“Y-y-yes, Sir!”

The younger man grabbed Louis’ hair again pulling his sub all the way up to standing. Louis’ knees were so weak he had to lean back into the strong wall of muscle behind him.

Liam nipped harshly at his boyfriend’s ear, “I don’t think I’m going to let you cum tonight, love.”

“Please no! Liam, please! Please! I’m sorry! Just please!”

“I don’t think you’ve earned that right.”

Louis had to clutch at Liam’s arms to keep his hands away from his leaking, aching dick. His entire body was practically vibrating with arousal. Liam trailed his fingers down Louis’ body brushing his fingers over his boyfriend’s cock and relishing the whine that resulted from it.

“I think I want to see you open yourself up for my cock. Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes! Please, Sir!”

Liam shoved Louis forward until he fell face forward with a surprised squeak. There was a bottle of lube on the nightstand and Liam quickly snatched it.

“Roll over, baby. I want to see your face.”

Louis quickly rolled over raising one knee as his right hand reached down to touch his quivering hole. Liam grabbed Louis’s hand pouring some lube over three of his fingers.

“Oh fuck!”

“I’m going to watch you get all three in and stretch that pretty little hole out for me.”

Liam guided Louis’ hand back into place then stood up to watch. He watched as his boyfriend’s first finger sunk into the tight heat. Liam popped the button on his pants and dragged the zipper down before shoving them down and stepping out. His cock was fully hard and leaking in his boxers.

“C-can I?”

Liam knew what Louis was asking and told him to add another finger. As the digit sunk in Louis could not hold in the whine of pleasure or stop his back from arching. Liam reached into his boxers pulling himself out and stroking his length slowly.

“Get that last finger in, love.”

Louis obeyed clutching his left hand into the sheets so tight his knuckles were going white. Liam wrapped his hands around Louis’ wrist pushing his fingers deeper.

“L-L-Liam! Please, Sir! PLEASE!”

“What do you want, Lou? Say it.”

“Want your cock! Please fuck me. I need it! I need your cock, Liam!”

Liam pulled out Louis’ fingers and quickly lubed up his cock before pushing in with one powerful thrust. A scream of pleasure was ripped from Louis’ throat as he arched and shuddered. Liam gripped Louis under each knee and pushed until his boyfriend was folded in half and pinned. Immediately Liam set a brutal pace snapping his hips forward leaving Louis a whimpering mess twisting and clutching the sheets desperately. Liam pounded into Louis’ tight hole without abandon pushing the smaller body into the mattress hard.

“Oh fuck! Fuck, Li! I-I—please!”

Louis couldn’t hold back as his hand drifted down getting an inch away from his cock before Liam caught it.

“No, Lou. Be a good boy and maybe I’ll let you cum when we get back to the hotel. If you put one finger on your pretty little cock I will get out the cock cage the moment we get back and keep you in it for the rest of the week.”

Louis screamed in frustration as Liam’s thrust nailed his prostate. Just one touch and Louis knew he could cum. Liam could feel the familiar sensation pooling in his lower stomach as he started fucking into Louis as hard as he could. Both bodies were coated in sweat as Liam leaned down sinking his teeth into his submissive’s shoulder as his hips stuttered.

“Louis”, Liam moaned out as he came filling his boyfriend with his seed.

Every tensed muscle in Liam’s body released as he gave a few more thrusts before pulling out. Louis whimpered desperately thrusting his hips into the air seeking any friction. Liam collapsed next to Louis panting and trying to re-center himself. When his eyes finally opened Liam looked over to see Louis’ eyes squeezed shut and his entire body tensed as tight as possible. It took a couple minutes before Liam was able to move, but when his limbs finally started responding he stood up grabbing Louis’ clothing from the floor. Louis went to give a noise of protest when Liam yanked his skinny jeans back up his legs.

“L-Li, I have—your cum—I’m not cleaned up.”

“Oh I know, love. You’re walking out of this house with my cum dripping from your ass. Everyone we walk by is going to know who you belong to.”

Louis shuddered panting out a few quick breaths thinking it wasn’t possible for him to be any more aroused. Liam tucked Louis’ hard cock down one of his pant legs knowing everyone they walked by would be able to see. Liam used Louis’ shirt to wipe his own cock off before pulling it over Louis’ thoroughly messed-up hair. The Dominant boyfriend tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his jeans back up knowing Louis reeked of Liam’s cum.

“Common, love, I’d love to go chat with Jay-Z for a bit.”

Louis’ jaw dropped staring up at his boyfriend.

“We’re staying?”

“For an hour or so.”

“Liam!”

Smirking Liam landed a hard smack to Louis’ bottom.

“Did you think I was going to let you just run out of here? Oh no. I’m going to show you off to everyone here.”

“Fuck”, Louis swore but he followed his boyfriend back downstairs and into the crowd.

The boyfriends ended up staying for another two hours. Louis kept his head down the entire time after at least ten people looked at him smirking knowingly. And Liam kept a strong hand on the back of Louis’ neck comforting and grounding his submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets on her knees and holds her hands out like a beggar*  
> Reviews for the writer? Reviews for the writer? Please, kind sir or madam! Reviews for the writer!
> 
> I'm bored and lonely and need people to talk to so please gimme some comments to read!
> 
> Geeze I'm such a needy bitch. =(

**Author's Note:**

> This one is two chapters because it was way too long in one! 
> 
> I love you all who are reading this series! *hand delivers smoochies and hugs to everyone*
> 
> Reviews are always welcome and appreciated here! Please leave me one? Pleaseeee!
> 
> Love always,  
> -Victoria


End file.
